Medabots feel love too
by roxan1930
Summary: Metabee is in love with Brass and when he is walking with Salty he meets up with her and they walk together. Will Metabee be able to confess his feelings for the female medabot? READ AND FIND OUT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots.**

**Medabots feel love too**

It was a nice sunny morning with the birds singing their morning song.

"Ikki, it's time for you to get up!" Ikki's mother called out walking into her son's room where the boy was lazily lying in his bed.

"Five more minutes…" Ikki mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"You need to go to school today, young man." she replied with her usual sweet smile and then she walked out of the room.

Sighing Ikki got out of bed and got himself ready for school.

"Good morning." Ikki yawned as he walked into the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast and his dad and his medabot Metabee were sitting next to eachother by the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Ikki!" everyone greeted back.

"Did something special happen in the world?" Ikki asked as he sat across from Metabee and started eating the eggs his mother had made for him.

"Nothing much. Here it says that somewhere in the Netherlands a sheep got four babies but I don't get what's so special about that." the little yellow robot replied without looking up from his paper.

"Actually it is very special, Metabee. Normally a sheep can get only two babies and if there are more there are some born dead because there wasn't enough space inside the mother. It is a real wonder that that sheep could bring four living babies into the world." Ikki's father explained leaning over Metabee's shoulder.

"Wow… That's gotta be one proud mama of a sheep!" Metabee yelled looking at the picutre again with big shiny eyes as Ikki simply rolled his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later both Ikki and Metabee were walking to Ikki's school when a familiar voice called out "Ikki, wait up!"

When they turned around they saw Ikki's best friend Erika running their way.

"Hey, Erika! How's it going?" Ikki asked when she reached them.

"I'm doing great except that I haven't got a scoop in a while so while I'm in school I'm letting Brass walk around and see if she can get a hold of some news." Erika said.

Metabee froze completely when he heard the female medabot's name.

This was because he had been in love with the sailor-type medabot since the first time he met her.

He didn't just love her because she was a female medabot because he had met more then enough female medabots and he never felt anything for them.

Sure there had been the female mermaid-type medabot Oceana but after she had left him he thought his heart was broken but after a while he relised that that he probably only liked her because he was afraid of his feelings for Brass as he already fell for Oceana while he just met her and didn't even get to really know her.

Also it wasn't just the fact that he knew Brass well that he fell for her because he also knew the female medabots Peppercat and Neutranurse very good and he had to admit that they were both very beautifull but he only saw them as sisters with Peppercat being his twin as she was almost a female version of him and Neutranurse being his sweet little caring sister.

He never saw Brass as a sister as he could swear she grew more beautifull every day as she also became sweeter every day telling him how happy she was for him whenever he won a robattle.

A lot of people thought that metabots didn't dream but he did and almost everytime he dreamed it was about him and Brass being alone together having a great time.

All in all, it was just as said earlier. He was madly in love with her but he was just scared to tell her.

"Hey Metabee, what's the hold up?" Ikki suddenly asked snapping Metabee back in the reality for him to relise the two humans had walked a little ahead and were staring at him.

"Huh? I'm fine, Ikki! Just thinking a little!" Metabee yelled running over to the kids.

"About what? I don't understand how it's possible since medabots are made out of metal but somehow you seem to be able to blush and you were just blushing." Ikki pointed out making Metabee's green eyes grow wide.

"I was?" Metabee asked putting a hand to his face.

"Sounds like you got a crush on someone!" Erika teased grinning.

"Why don't you tell us who you like?" she asked putting her hands behind her back.

"What? Forget it, sister! There is no way I'm telling you cause if I'd know you, wich I do, I'd know that you would just put it in your stupid newspaper!" Metabee yelled glaring at the girl who glared right back at him.

"I can't believe that you would accuse me of something like that!" Erika yelled back.

"Then why don't you explain this?" Metabee asked shooting at her causing her to scream and throw her hands up but then she froze and sweat-dropped at her mistake as Metabee glared and Ikki sighed as in her hands Erika was holding a notepad and a pencil above her head.

"I'm out of here!" Metabee yelled and then stormed away.

He could hear Ikki scolding Erika and Erika yelling at Ikki for not picking her side but he didn't care as he was to angry at the moment.

He run all the way back to where he and Ikki lived and before he entered the house he stood in front of the door for a moment trying to relax as he didn't wanna risk taking his anger out on Ikki's mother as she didn't deserve that.

After a few minutes he had calmed down and walked inside yelling "I'm back!" so Ikki's mother knew it and wouldn't get a scare if she saw him suddenly.

"Hello, Metabee! You're back earlier then normally. Might I know why?" the sweet woman asked as she stepped out of the kitchen the greet him.

"I know what you're thinking and I'll be straight and clear. I'm not early because I got into a fight with Ikki. Erika was just being really annoying and I got a little angry and run home." Metabee explained.

"I see. Do you want to tell me why you got so angry with Erika?" she asked.

"Well… you see… I was thinking a little and Ikki said that I blushed and Erika thought I have a crush on someone and she wanted to know who it was because she wanted to put it in that school newspaper of her's." Metabee explained.

"I understand that you get angry at something like that but it is Erika after all and I saw her just after you and Ikki left home and she said she didn't get any news in a while. Now be honest with me. Do you indeed have a crush on someone?" she asked gently.

Knowing he couldn't lie to her Metabee decided it would just be the best for him to answer her and said "No, I dont have a crush." and Ikki's mother was about to protest when he added "I think I'm completely in love with her."

"You know you can trust me, right? Is there any chance you're gonna tell me who the lucky medabot is?" she pushed on a little.

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone?" the little yellow medabot asked and she nodded her head with her smile never leaving her face.

"It's… it's… it's Brass!" he managed to choke out and he was pretty sure his face was as red as a tomato.

Ikki's mother's smile grew wider and she gently put her hands on the sides of metabee's head to make him look at her.

"Metabee, sweety, I think you have made a wonderfull choice in Brass and I'm sure that she also likes you, I mean what is there not to like about you?" she said and if Metabee would have had a mouth he would be smiling shyly but happily.

"Thank you, you may only be the mother of my medafighter but you are also a great mother for me." he said as they shared a small hug.

"Your welcome, Metabee. Now, why don't you take Salty for a walk to clear you head?" she asked and as if on que the little white dog came walking around the corner, sat down and barked.

For the second time that morning Metabee froze at something he heard.

If wasn't that he didn't like walking with Salty. It was in fact his favorite thing to do after robattling and spending time with Ikki.

The fact that he froze was because a little earlier Erika had said that Brass would be walking around and if he would go and walk with Salty at the moment there was a chance he could meet her and without Ikki or Erika he every now and then had some trouble in playing it cool around Brass.

He was about to protest but when he looked in his medafighter's mother's eyes he just could not say no to her so he grabbed Salty's leash and left with the dog.

While she watched Metabee and Salty leave Ikki's mother couldn't help but smirk a little as when she had met Erika earlier the girl had told her about Brass walking around and because of that she asked Metabee to walk with Salty.

'_I hope they meet up somehow and Metabee will be able to confess his feelings._' was the last thing the sweet woman thought before she went back to work.

Slowly the yellow medabot walked through the streets allowing Salty to decide where to go when they needed to take a turn.

Suddenly Salty started barking happily and ripped himself free running off.

"Salty, where are you going?" Metabee yelled running after the dog.

When Salty turned a corner a small crash was heard followed by a voice yelling "Ouch!"

"Salty, look what you did! Are you alright?" Metabee scolded the dog as he came running around the corner too and then he looked over at who the dog had crashed into.

"Yes, I'm alright." the voice said and green eyes went wide when they met pink eyes as Salty had run into Brass.

Quickly pulling himself together Metabee spoke up trying to sound casual.

"Hey Brass, how's it going?" he said.

"Hello Metabee, I'm fine and thank you for asking. Salty here made me know that you are taking him for a walk, right?" the female medabot responded.

"Yeah, I guess he smelled you and wanted to get to you. Hey, Erika said that you are looking for news for her. Have you already found something?" Metabee asked petting Salty's head.

"No, I haven't been able to find something yet and I have a feeling it will take a while before I finally find something." Brass answerred and sighed (or at least made a noice that sounded like a sigh).

"Well, how about if me and Salty join you? Six eyes see more then two." Metabee asked suprising not only Brass but also himself and even Salty seemed to look shocked that the yellow robot had asked the sailor-type to spend time together without their medafighters.

"Well, thank you. That is very kind of you to offer." Brass said after she recovered.

"Don't mention it. Come on, let's go to the center of town. I'm sure that something is happening over there." Metabee said grabbing Salty's leash again and he started walking with the female medabot following him.

When they were walking Metabee couldn't help but feel like he was inheaven as he always enjoyed spending time alone with Brass even though he sometimes got a little nervous from it.

He knew it was stupid of him but even when they were in Ninja World he couldn't help but enjoy the moments where he was alone with Brass a little even though they were in danger and so were their medafighters from who they had no idea where they were.

They kept walking for a while looking around themselfs to see if they saw something and they also talked about all kinds of stuff when they suddenly noticed they had wandered to the Hop Market where they were greeted by Henry.

"Hey there, you two!" the young man yelled getting outside.

"Hey, Henry!" they yelled back looking up at him.

"What are the two of you doing here without Ikki and Erika? Are you on a date or something?" Henry asked grinning in a teasing way causing the two medabots to turn bright red.

"No! Listen, Brass here is just looking for some news for Erika and I'm tagging along!" Metabee yelled waving his arms glaring at Henry while Brass was shyly looking at her feet.

"Really? Well, if you guys want news you can come inside for a moment." Henry said walking back inside still grinning.

Both medabots looked at eachother being not really sure if they should go inside but they figured that it wouldn't hurt so Metabee tied Salty's leash to a pole so the dog wouldn't run away and then he held the door open for Brass and she walked in thanking him and then he followed.

They walked over to the counter where they pulled themselfs up a little to get a better few but it wasn't really nice few as all they saw was henry's butt wiggling in the air as the young man was searching for something.

The two medabots quickly looked away in disgust.

"Here it is!" Henry yelled standing normally holding a newspaper in the air looking at it with sparkling eyes.

"What is it?" Metabee asked even though he already had a good idea why Henry was so excited with a newspaper.

"Here! Look! Look! Look! The Phantom Renegade is struck again! Oh man! He is so awesome!" Henry yelled pushing the newspaper in the faces of Metabee and Brass for a moment before starting to dance looking at the newspaper.

"Uhm… Henry? I don't think Erika wants that kind of news as she has already placed the Phantom Renegade in her newspaper for the last three times and the readers are starting to get bored with it." Brass said nervously.

"What? How can those readers ever get bored about the Phantom Renegade?" Henry asked grabbing her shoulders and shaking her wildly.

"Henry, let go of her! Allright, we're going!" Metabee yelled pushing Henry away from Brass and he quickly took her hand and run outside with her where he grabbed Salty's leash and started dragging both the female medabot and the dog away to a place where they wouldn't have to listen to the young man fan-boying about the Phantom Renegade.

After a while they reached the bridge where they would often hand out with their friends and they sat down in the grass.

"Man, that guy sometimes acts like a child who has gotten a lolly-pop when the Phantom Renegade is in the newspaper again." Metabee groaned with a face-palm.

"You're right about that but he also can be really mature when it's about the Phantom Renegade." Brass tried to stay nice about the clerk.

"Like when?" Metabee asked turning to her widening one eye and narrowing the other as if raising a eyebrow.

"Uhm… Well, there was that time when… No, wait, het hen ended up with his back hurt. Oh! there was that time when he… No, that's not it either as he ended up with his head stuck in a trashcan. Uhm… ahhh… Okay, I've got nothing." Brass murmurred in defeat letting her head hang low.

Then for some reason the two medabots looked at eachother and started laughing.

"Man, sounds like that guy really needs to go out some more!" Metabee laughed.

"Yes, you're right again!" Brass agreed.

"Hey, what would Erika think about a article named 'Store clerk wastes his whole life because of idol' ?" Metabee made it even worse.

"Well, knowing Erika she would put it in the front page but I don't think it would be nice." Brass said when her laughter started to turn in some giggling.

"Yeah, I'm just kidding." Metabee chuckled and after another few seconds both the small robots were calm enough to stop laughing.

"Hey, let's just stay like this for a while. Is that allright with you?" Metabee asked and seeing Brass nod her head he put his hands behind his head and laid down.

They stayed like that for a while simply enjoying the peace and silence when they suddenly heard Salty starting to growl and when they looked at where the dog was looking the quickly jumped up and took on their fighting-stances when they saw the Rubber Robo Gang standing only a few meters away.

"What are you pleople doing here?" Metabee asked stepping infront of Brass to protect her just in case.

"What do you think? We are here to get that rare medal of your's and that of your little girlfriend would be a nice bonus!" the leader Seaslug laughed before lifting his arm wich had a medawatch around it.

"Transport Belzelga!" the rubber wearing man screamed and much to Metabee's and Brass's dismay one of the strongest medabots they knew appeared in front of them.

"Belzelga, attack and destroy!" Seaslug ordered and obeying the medabot tried to tackle Metabee but the golden medabot jumped out of the way just in time.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Metabee screamed shooting at Belzelga but it didn't help much.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're gonna have to better then that if you want to stop Belzelga!" Seaslug laughed and the other robos joined in with his laughter.

"Try this! Missile launch!" Metabee yelled shooting two rockets out of his antennas wich hit Belzelga and did more damage.

"Seaslug, if we don't do something Belzelga will lose." Gillgirl said a little panicking.

"I know that but I think I have a idea." Seasluck replied grinning as he looked over at Brass who was watching the fight praying for Metabee to be allright.

"Belzelga, hit the female medabot with everything you got!" the crazy man screamed into his medawatch.

"No!" Metabee yelled but it was to late as Belzelga gave Brass a nasty punch in the face sending her flying.

"Brass! Brass, are you allright?" Metabee yelled running to her side and gently lifting her upper body a little so he could get a better look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I let him hit me." Brass said looking at him.

"Don't be sorry. Nobody could have known that those losers would sink so low that they would attack you while you weren't even a part of the fight." Metabee tried to sooth her.

"Thank you, Metabee. Good luck." was the last thing Brass said before her medal popped out of her back.

"Brass!" Metabee yelled as he heard the Rubber-Robo-Gang laugh behind him.

"Grrrrr! You're going to pay for that!" Metabee yelled turning to face his enemies and then his medal started glowing.

"Oh no! It's the medaforce!" Shrimplips yelled.

"We gotta get outta here!" Squidguts joined in but it was to late for them.

"Dude… I rock! Medaforce!" Metabee yelled blasting energy out of his hands sending the Rubber-Robo-Gang flying.

When the evil idiots were gone Metabee quickly picked brassá medal up and put it back into her body.

"Hmmm… Metabee?" Brass asked when she worked again.

"Brass, how are you doing now?" he asked her as he gently pulled her up to stand.

"I'm much better now, thanks to you." the sailor-type replied.

"That's good to hear." The beetle-type said feeling relieved.

"You know, Erika always loves to put articles about you winninga robattle in her newspaper so if you wouldn't mind, I think we have something wich she could place in her newspaper." Brass suddenly said.

"Of course I wouldn't mind that. Especially since it will save you from having to listen to Erika complaining about not having some news." Metabee laughed.

"Thank you, could you maybe tell me how you defeated the Rubber-Robo-Gang?" Brass asked.

"Of course, I used the medaforce." Metabee answerred but the his eyes widened as he relised what he had said.

"The medaforce? But isn't that power trigered by emotions?" Brass asked cocking her head to the side not noticing how Metabee's head started to turn red.

The yellow medabot figured that that was probably the onyl chance he ever got to confess his feelings for her so he said "Y-Yes, i-i-it i-is."

"Are you alright?" Brass asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, but listen. I was able to use the medaforce because I care a lot about you." Metabee choked out.

"Well, thank you. i also care a lot about you." Brass said cocking her head a little further in a cute way making it only harder for metabe to cool calm.

"No, you don't understand. I care more about you then anybody else, even Ikki. I-I-I…" Metabee continued but had trouble with the last part.

"Go on…" Brass pussed softly.

Cathering all his courage Metabee put everything on the line and yelled "I LOVE YOU!" making Brass gasp in suprise.

"Listen, I completely understand it if you don't feel the same way and- WHOA!" Metabee was cut off in his speech when Brass threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Brass?" he asked nervously as all he heard was Brass wispering softly "I can't believe it." over and over again.

"Brass?" Metabee asked again thinking she didn't hear him the first time.

Brass slowly lifted her head up to look in his eyes and then wispered "I just can't believe that the medabot who I have loved fors o long loves me too." making Metabee's green eyes grow.

"You mean it?" he asked and she nodded her head and if they would have had mouths then both medabots would be smiling widely.

Slowly they leaned towards eachother and closed their eyes as they softly nuzzled their mouth-pieces against eachother's is if they were kissing.

Salty barked happilly fort hem and tackled them sending the three of them falling to the ground.

Both the medabots laughed happilly as the little white dog licked them while they both used one hand to shield their faces while using their other ones to hold hands together as they knew they would now for always be together.

**The End**

**Hey, it's me again and if this is the first fic you read from me then it's me for the first time for you! i hope you liked this fic of mine and you will review and take a look at my page for my other stories and maybe you can even favorite this story ot me as author. Well, to makei t short, I hope to get a lot of good reviews and posts and if you have anything bad to say you better keep it to yourself. Bye! *waves***


End file.
